


Rock-Paper-Scissor

by truc



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Musing, Rock-paper-scissor, Strength, Trinity - Freeform, Weaknesses, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: J'onn J'onzz muses about the Trinity's relationships.





	Rock-Paper-Scissor

J'onn was always fascinated with the Trinity's dynamic. Ordinarily, he would have thought about the strangeness of humans, but he could not claim this was his interest here since neither Superman nor Wonder Woman were humans by definition. And humans seemed to think Batman was strange even as strange humans go. 

Wally had once taught him the interesting game of Rock-Paper-Scissor. J'onn had immediately thought of the Trinity 's relationships. 

Rock would be Superman, strongest in strength and morality; Scissor would be Wonder Woman, Justice incarnate and fiercest of them; Paper would be Batman, techniques, manipulation and knowledge abound. 

If they had to fought one another, Superman could overwhelmed Wonder Woman by mere strength and he could defeat her even if she was far superior in tactical means. Wonder Woman could cut through Batman's tactics and would be ruthless enough to incapacitate him completely. Batman... Well, Batman had once said Superman's true weakness was not Kryptonite but his feelings for humans. 

Batman was Superman's weakness in almost every ways. 

It was clear Superman trusted him with his life and Kryptonite. Batman also held a special place in Superman's heart. He was like Lois Lane ; human, driven, passionate and ephemeral. He was also like Wonder Woman; a trusted colleague, strong back-up, unafraid to argue with and competitive. Batman was frail enough to warrant Superman's attention (though Superman would never admit he always had an ear specially opened for Batman during superheroes fights) and strong enough Superman could count on when in trouble (Batman was the best detective of the lot and he could do "impossible things possible"). 

Superman was not ruthless as Wonder Woman nor could he hit Batman as he would with Wonder Woman. Superman had always distanced himself from humanity because he knew he was alien. That, I could easily recognize since I do the same. Batman voluntarily distances himself from everyone, yet Superman had managed to slip into his heart and Batman had done the same in Superman's heart. Batman was one of Superman's only friends, especially one of the only ones who knew him in both capacities. Strangely enough, even in worlds where Superman was willing to kill people and Batman was his sworn enemy, Superman could never kill him (for example :the Injustice world). Diana could and sometimes would do it.

Batman, in a fight, would use the others' soft spots for him against them. Whereas these tactics would upset Superman, the tactic would only enraged Wonder Woman. She would cut him down even faster that way. Neither Superman nor Wonder Woman would use those emotional tactics against the other. Wonder Woman may resort to them if Batman angered her enough, as only he could. Even if Batman has the same soft spots for Superman and Wonder Woman as they have for him, he would decide not to be swayed by them. Unfortunately, he could always deny his own feelings for his Mission.

Hopefully, there would never be a need for a fight between in the Trinity. It may tear down the Justice League and it will tear apart the Trinity.

I pray Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman will continue being friends with one another until their deaths. For even deaths is the best end possible for some relationships.


End file.
